The present invention relates to manufacturing assembly fixtures and devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to computer hard drive assembly fixtures and devices.
In general, conventional assembly processes for computer hard drives are cumbersome. Typically, the person assembling the computer hard drive must hold the hard drive components in alignment and in a fixed position for assembly. Moreover, the person may need to turn the hard drive in a variety of different positions and angles in order to properly install and attach all the necessary components of the hard drive. This manual process is slow and inefficient. The holding of components in alignment may be awkward or physically difficult for some people. Having to hold the components and perhaps move them around during assembly may lead to the hard drive being dropped and physically damaged or improperly assembled. Furthermore, the manual manipulations of the conventional process may lead to medical problems for the person assembling the hard drive, such as, carpal tunnel syndrome.
Conventional assembly processes for computer hard drives also do not allow for testing until assembly steps are completed. For example, operational light emitting diodes (LEDs) coupled to the computer hard drive to show various operations of the hard drive are not generally tested until after assembly of the hard drive. This limitation can be expensive and time-consuming, especially considering how fragile the LED connects are.
Thus, there is a need for computer hard drive assembly fixtures or devices which hold the hard drive components in alignment and in a fixed position during assembly. Further, there is a need for a computer hard drive assembly device which mechanically manipulates the computer hard drive in an efficient, safe, and productive manner. Even further, there is a need for a hard drive assembly device which reduces the ergonomic problems associated with the conventional computer hard drive assembly process. Even still further, there is a need for an assembly device or fixture which tests computer hard drive LEDs during the assembly process.
One aspect of an exemplary embodiment of the invention relates to a computer hard drive assembly device including a turntable, a motor, and a control. The turntable includes a platform configured to secure computer hard drive components to the turntable. The motor is coupled to the turntable by a rotating drive shaft and is configured to rotate the turntable. The control is coupled to the motor and configured to engage the motor.
Briefly, another exemplary embodiment relates to a method of assembling a computer hard drive. The method includes testing equipment associated with a component of the computer hard drive, locating a sled assembly and a printed circuit assembly (PCA) board on a first platform, coupling the sled assembly and the PCA board together, locating the coupled sled assembly, PCA board, and a drive on a second platform, and selectively engaging a motor to move the second platform to complete assembly of the computer hard drive.
Briefly, another exemplary embodiment relates to a device configured for the assembly of an item having multiple components. The device includes means for securing an item to a movable section, means for moving the movable section, and means for engaging the moving means.
Other principle features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon review of the following drawings, the detailed description, and the appended claims.